


Leverage

by deathwailart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdita cares about her crew and her friends, especially when they need her help.  Or want to borrow her shower and bed for the night.  Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1119965">Save Me From Curious Conscience</a></p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: leverage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

It's still a painfully new thing between them and Miranda was right in the way she described it, cautious but interested. Perdita can't really understand Miranda's position entirely, not when she's seen so much of the bad in Cerberus and how sometimes it still twists her stomach up in knots but maybe that's how her loyalty to the Alliance looks to Miranda. It's been way too long since she last had someone that made her feel the way Miranda does, the little nervous turn her stomach does, the way she can't stop herself from looking, inventing excuses to drop by and check in. At least Miranda seems as off-balance and unsure about what to actually do just as much as Perdita so at least she's not alone although whenever she remembers Mordin's comments about the bugs on the Normandy she wonders just how alone they actually are before she dismisses the thought and tries to put it to the back of her mind.  
  
Besides, between her, Mordin and Tali she's comfortable with the privacy in her cabin by now.  
  
They're just back from a mission to deal with a bunch of Eclipse mercs when she notices Miranda flinching as they get off the shuttle, hands going to her back.  
  
"You okay?" She asks and immediately looks to see if there's any blood because things got a little crazy as she remembers biotics being thrown left and right. "Need a hand getting to Chakwas?"  
  
"It's fine, I think pulled something getting out of the way," she replies, one hand still on her back as they head to the elevator. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"I'm still the commander, I could order you."  
  
"Like you would."  
  
"The safety of this crew is my top priority," she says firmly because it is. It's why they're outfitting this ship to give them a fighting chance, why she's making sure they have every possible upgrade money and resources can buy, why she slogs through missions and assignments not strictly relevant to them just to get them all working as a team and for whatever they can find out and salvage. It's also why she helps all of them with whatever personal matter even if they're starting to run low on time – she can't have them distracted and it's still a suicide mission, it might be the last chance and she's not depriving anyone of that. "Besides, I care about my friends."  
  
Miranda makes a little noise of surprise, her cheeks flushing. "Thanks Perd- _commander_ ," she only uses that or Shepard when she's trying to get a little distance, usually when she's flustered, "but I'll be fine. I'll take a few painkillers, shower and stretch it out."  
  
"If you're sure," Perdita says, holding the elevators doors until Miranda nods and heads to her office to change, Perdita carrying on up to the CIC to check in with Kelly and go through her messages.  
  
When she heads back up to her cabin, Miranda is outside, dressed in casual clothing, loose sweats and a tank top with a small bag over her shoulder, smiling just a little shyly although it feels odd to use the word shy in relation to Miranda without the word not in front of it.  
  
"About that shower..." she begins and Perdita laughs, beckoning Miranda inside.  
  
"Is this what this is all about? All our late night chats so you can get in on my private shower?"  
  
"I wouldn't put it like that but it's a definite perk, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"I'd say that's pretty shameless Miss Lawson," she teases and ducks when Miranda tosses her back at her before she throws it back.  
  
"I'll make it worth your while and you _did_ say you cared about your crew. And," there's a brief moment of hesitation before she continues, "your friends."  
  
"I did, didn't I?"  
  
She waves Miranda into the shower, stripping out of her regular Cerberus issue gear and into sweats and a t-shirt, shaking her hair loose from the bun she keeps it in, waiting for Miranda to be done with the shower. There's plenty of room for them to pass but Miranda brushes by her, a hand on her wrist and they pause, Miranda's smile saying it all.  
  
When Perdita gets out of the shower Miranda is dressed, her damp hair tied back loosely and stretched out comfortably on her stomach on Perdita's bed, the painkillers probably having kicked in. Perdita's not tired herself, not yet so she draws the blankets up and over the other woman, stroking her hair before she settles on the couch to start working on her report, her cheeks aching from the smile she can't wipe off her face.


End file.
